In recent years, in an emergency such as a disaster, transmission of a disaster alarm or disaster information, presentation of evacuation guidance for users, and the like have been performed with the development of communication technology.
Techniques disclosed in, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 3 have been proposed with respect to the presentation of evacuation guidance for users. Specifically, Patent Literature 1 discloses a system that causes a sufferer to select waiting for rescue or evacuation on their own through a television screen or the like, and presents an evacuation route to a location with a high degree of safety to the sufferer and notifies the sufferer of a rescuer on the route to support activities of a private rescue team.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a system in which voice information (road traffic information) indicating a traffic jam situation which is visually recognized by a driver is uploaded to a server and road traffic information is distributed through a corresponding area server, according to a request from a driver in each area, to perform voice guidance.
In addition, Patent Literature 3 discloses a system capable of moving a user along a guidance route through a head mounted display type guidance device that guides a user by recognizing a surrounding object, performing an adjustment so that the degree of temptation of the recognized object with respect to the user is strengthened in a case in which the recognized object is present in the guidance route, and performing an adjustment so that the degree of temptation is reduced in a case in which the object is not present in the guidance route.